powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Crown and Punishment
Crown and Punishment is the season finale of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. Synopsis The Pink Emerald is in the possession of the Rangers, but is soon lost to Flurious when he sends his Chiller army to attack their base. Now possessing all the jewels to the Corona Aurora, Flurious freezes all of San Angeles and upgrades himself to a new form. Now one Ranger must rise up and make the biggest sacrifice to destroy Flurious once and for all. Plot The mummy walks toward them as Rose goes near them with the jewels. She grabs a box he has. They open the box to find the last jewel: the Pink Emerald. Rose figures their trackers couldn't detect it because the box is aligned with a special metal. Flurious destroys the mummy and the chillers invade the mansion. Andrew and the six Rangers fight against the Chillers with things around the house. The six transform. Mack gets blasted at and powers down. Flurious grabs Mack and Mack tells them to forget about him. Andrew tells him he is important to him. Andrew hands Flurious a jewel. The Rangers hold jewels as wel and they hand them over because they treasure Mack's life as well. Mack feels like they lost everything they ever worked for. He asks Andrew why he did it. Andrew tells him that no matter what happens to them, he would do anything for another day and hour with him. Mack hugs him and finally calls him dad again. Andrew tells him it is not over. Back at Flurious, Flurious gathers his horde of troops. Norg asks to go, Flurious tells him his time has been terminated. Vella is free and the Chillers are to stay to 'take care of' them. Norg is told the truth and fights for Vella. Back in the base, Andrew preps the team. They go off to save the day. Outside, the jewels revert to their original form and Flurious puts them on his crown. The Rangers arrive in their vehicles. They morph as Flurious freezes San Angeles. The power bursts through the ice and the Rangers morph, breaking Chillers in front of them. Flurious puts on the crown and becomes a more powerful form, destroying more Chillers. They fight the new beast. The Rangers except Will slash at Flurious in a group attack. Flurious becomes big. Drivemax on top of Battlefleet tries its finisher on Flurious. But he splits the Rangers and Zords all apart. Powered down, the team struggles. Flurious goes down to regular size and sends more Chillers. Mack takes the challenge, he has made peace with not being human. He morphs and tells the others to go after the Chillers. Each of them morph as they fight. Mack transforms into the Red Sentinel Ranger. Everyone does their individual attacks against chillers and defeat them. With generating full strength and with a shout "full power" during finishing move,Mack is able to defeat Flurious with the latter lost his power and his crown separated from him and dropped to the ground.The City return to normal.Mack prevents Flurious from getting back his crown(It can be seen Mack has suffered internal damage when he grabs flurious hand) and push flurious to the ground again with his full power.Sentinel Knight in his chestplate knows this is abnormal and asks Mack what he is up to.Mack tells Sentinel Knight he wants to use all the power he has and fire the full energy blast inside his body to destroy flurious. The gang celebrate until they spot Mack laying on his belly. Back at the mansion, he is hooked up to the machines. Andrew scans him and delivers the sad news that he is gone. Spencer apologizes. Ronnie wants him to build him again but Andrew says he wouldn't be the same. The Sentinel Knight arrives with Corona Aurora and tells the two men to pick the boy up. With the crown on his head, Mack comes to life, as he fought with heart. Mack takes off the crown and then marvels that he has a heartbeat. Later, the gang tell Andrew what they learned and what is next from each of them. Rose will go back to teaching, Will is training a special team to help with his work, Dax wants to direct, and Tyzonn wants to search for Vella. Spencer says that wouldn't be necessary as he brings along Norg and Vella. Prompting a happy reunion between the two Mercurians. Andrew offers a field of flowers to Norg. Ronny wonders about what is next for Mack and Andrew. They just look at each other. Then we see them adventuring together as father and son. Cast To be added Notes *Mack is the second ranger, after Kendrix to die, and the second, again, after Kendrix, to be revived, albeit by different means. Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes Category:Season Finales